1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to an insert module for a test handler and to a method of manufacturing the insert module for a test handler. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an insert module for a test hander capable of seating a semiconductor device for testing the semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the insert module for a test handler.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices completed by manufacturing processes go through an inspection process for inspecting electrical properties thereof. The inspection process may be performed using an automatic inspection apparatus such as, for example, a test handler.
The semiconductor device may include a plurality of connection pads that protrude externally from a molding resin for protecting the semiconductor device from the outside. In the inspection process, the connection pads of the semiconductor device may be electrically connected to a socket of a test board of the test handler.
Nowadays, as the semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a pitch between the connection pads may be decreased. Additionally, a chip scale package (for example, Edge Margin Less (EML) package) having a very small edge margin between the outermost connection pad and the edge of the semiconductor device has been manufactured.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an insert module having a new structure capable of inserting and holding the semiconductor device for the testing of the semiconductor device, and wherein the semiconductor device has a reduced edge margin and the connection pads are arranged at a small distance from one another. Further, there is a need in the art for an insert module having a support structure capable of supporting the semiconductor device, and wherein the support structure has improved durability and surface characteristics.